


Raising A Child (Catradora child fic)

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The breakup was awful, it took a dreadful toll on both Catra and Adora. So much so that Catra ran away, she regretted it terribly so. She wished she could go back, but what would she say?... she didn't want Adora to think that she had taken advantage of her... she tried to get over her... she really did, Catra tried everything. Including a night alone with a boy from the fright zone while visiting Scorpia.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

The breakup was awful, it took a dreadful toll on both Catra and Adora. So much so that Catra ran away, she regretted it terribly so. She wished she could go back, but what would she say?... she didn't want Adora to think that she had taken advantage of her... she tried to get over her... she really did, Catra tried everything. Including a night alone with a boy from the fright zone while visiting Scorpia. 

Catra was staying at the fright zone with Scorpia, she had practically begged her not to tell Adora where she was. She felt awful after that one night two weeks ago with the fright zone guard... the night she tried to get over Adora but failed, she honestly felt disgusting during the entire thing. She regretted it the moment she asked that man, his hands felt disgusting. She was throwing up violently into the toliet, Scorpia gave Catra her own room thankfully. Her shoulders shale with sobs, she was an idiot...

How could she be so stupid?....

She wandered back into her room and curled up in bed, thankfully it was much softer than when she was a cadet here. She honestly still hated it, the grey walls of her old bunk haunted her still. She longed for Adora's touch. She needed to go back, but how?... what she did could be considered another form of betrayal couldn't it?... She laid down in her bed and curled up in the blankets and pillows, she rubs her cheek and neck against the pillows and blankets. She was nesting, she let out a soft purr and a smile. It didn't take long for sleep to take her.

Catra woke up the next morning to a knock at her door "com'n..." he slurs out, she slowly stood up and opened the door. Her short hair was a total mess, she had cut it once again after they broke up. Shorter this time, she had gotten Perfuma's help and she ended up with an undercut of sorts. She looks up to see Scorpia infront of her. Catra couldn't make up anything that she was saying, but she was clearly distressed. She knew that the next princess ball was coming up again, this time Perfuma was hosting. They were doing a rotating type thing... Catra rubs her eyes and took a step forward, she yawns and hops onto Scorpia. She hugs her tightly and purrs in hopes of calming her down, she rubs her cheek against Scorpia's. She needed this, she quickly drops down and walks past Scorpia. The white haired woman was in shock, she quickly follows Catra and pulls her into a proper hug. "Its been so long since you've let me hug you!" She says excitedly, Catra wordlessly hugs her back. She hums out another purr as she kneeds her fingers through the woman's hair. Eventually she was set down on the ground and she continues down the hall, she needed more blanketz. Catra continues with the ourrs until she runs into Perfuma, she must have been visiting. 

Perfuma gives her a warm smile "Hello Catra! I didn't know you were staying at the fright zone! Everyone is very worried about you! They say you just ran off!" Catra rubs her eyes and ignores the blonde's worries, she leans forward and rubs her cheek against Perfuma's. Scorpia came running up behind the two "she's very affectionate for some reason... I can't figure out why, but at least she's happy!" Scorpia says happily.  
"Well it is a little odd... normally she's only this affectionate with Adora..." Perfuma says as she hugs Catra.   
Catra let out a his when that name was mentioned "no Adora..." she slurs out "Yes I know, no Adora!" Scorpia sighs.  
"C'mon lets get something to eat! I'm sure you're hungry!" Perfuma says, Catra only mewls as a response but happily follows.

Catra had grabbed alot more to eat that usual, when she saw how little Perfuma had grabbed something compelled her to put skem of her food and Perfuma's plate. "You need to eat more" Catra demands with a growl in ber voice "oh- no thank you! I'm fine with the amount I had!" Perfuma reassures.

Catra hisses at that "No! You need to eat more! I'm not letting you go hungry!" 

The couple gave Catra an odd look at that "Catra? Are you okay?" Scorpia asks as Perfuma set her hand against Catra's forehead.

"I was a bit sick earlier..." Catra explains "maybe we should get you checked out... you are a bit warm"   
She rolls her eyes "I'm fine!" She scoffs   
Perfuma thought for a moment, she then said. "I'll eat all of this if you go to the medical office..." Catra peaks up at that "fine! But only to prove nothing is wrong!"


	2. Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubi is finn, this is just when they are first born.

Something was wrong, incredibly wrong. She was pregnant, Catra disagreed with the pregnancy test at first but eventually gave in and took one to prove the doctor wrong. But... she was pregnant... "fuck..." She curses to herself, how could she be so stupid... now there is no way Adora will want her now... She tears up and brought her knees to her chest, she shook with sobs as Scorpio and Perfuma tried to console her. She couldn't get rid of the child, she could understand why others would try to in this situation but she felt like she had a responsibility. Catra wished that she could give the child up, but then what about the risk that the child would go through the same things as her?...

She decided to keep it, Perfuma brought Catra back to her room. Catra had a weak purr as she tried to make herself feel better, she knew exactly whose it was. But she wouldn't tell anyone, she didn't want that man anywhere near this child. Or even her for that matter, she curls up in bed and clentched her eyes shut to keep tears from spilling.

The labour was awful, she was in agony. Perfuma and Scorpia tried to keep her calm and still but they both ended up with scratches on their arms and hands. The labour was long, it took almost 15 hours, her body wasn't developed nearly enough for the pregnancy. Her hips hadn't developed well enough, so it hurt like hell. But it was entirely worth is, once she saw that gorgeous Kitten she knew she had made the right choice. 

When she held her she teared up, she loved her the moment she laid eyes on her. The kittens eyes were still closed, which was normal. They'd open up about two weeks in, Scorpia and Perfuma were rushed out of the room for bonding between the two. 

"Rubi..." She mumbles softly as she kissed the kitten's forehead "your name is Rubi... My Rubi..." she purrs out. 

Catra was taken back to her room a couple of days later, she wouldn't let anyone in her room to see the child. Catra was insanely protective of her, the only time Scorpia actually got to see the Kitten was when she was bringing Catra water. And even then all she saw was blonde hair and dark skin that matched her mother's.

Thats when Scorpia cracked, she came into Catra's room. "You need to talk to Adora..." Scorpia says, her tone almost begging. "No.." Catra hisses.

"Please... Adora is heart broken without you..." She had tried to convince her to go back before. "She wouldn't want me after this..." Catra admits as she gently played with the Kitten's hair. 

"Yes she will! She will always want you! Even with her!" Scorpia says gesturing to the kitten. Catra shushes her and gently covers the kitten's ears when Rubi starts to stir at the yelling. "Fine... You can call her... but I'm telling her about Rubi..." Catra sighs

Scorpia thanks her repeatedly and immediately left to call Adora, Catra was panicking. What did she just agree too?! Adora would hate her for this! She tears up a little and curls up with the Kitten, Rubi made a few meows of happiness to feel her mother so close.


	3. Meeting Rubi

Adora was ecstatic when she found out about Catra, she immediately told Glimmer and Bow. Bow seemed excited but Glimmer was a bit... weary. "Wh-why aren't you happy, Glimmer!?" Adora asks, still excited.

"Well... she's been at the fright zone this entire time, and she isn't even the one who told you... it was Scorpia, does Catra even want to see you?...'' Glimmer asks.

"O-of course she does!" Adora says, immediately leaving the room. Does Catra want to see her?... no- no! She was going to see her regardless! 

She was nervous the entire trip there, even though it was a relatively short one. She was excited to see Scorpia when she arrived, they talked for a little while about the kingdoms and the Princess prom. Adora interrupts the conversation "can I see Catra?..." she asks nervously. "Oh-silly me! I forgot about that! Of course you can! She's missed you alot!" Scorpia says as she lead to girl to Catra's room.

"Really?... she has?" She asks, a bit surprised. "Of course! But- she has a- surprise I guess you could call it?" They stop infront of Catra's door.

Scorpia knocks on Catra's door and waits, a soft "who is it!?" Comes through the door. "Its Scorpia! And Adora!" There was a pause.

There was a soft shuffling and the sound of something being moved, Catra was panicking. She didn't expected Adora to actually come! She took a breathe before sitting down again, she had just put Rubi to bed. What would she even say to Adora?... hey! I'm sorry I abandoned you! Now I have this kid we have to take care of!? She stammers out 

"I-I come- come in, Ado-Adora!" She sat beside the cradle that Rubi was in. 

Adora opens the door and walks in, she is immediately entranced by the Kitten. She smiles and walks over to the pair "awww... they're so so cute..." she kneels down to Catra.

Catra couldn't look at Adora, she should have thought of something to say before hand. "I-... I'm sorry I left..." Catra mumbles softly. "Me too..." Adora says quickly as she hugs Catra tightly, Catra hisses in pain and grips her lower abdomen. Adora immediately apologizes and pulls away. 

"D-did I hurt you!?" She asks, immediately looking for any blood or cuts.

"Yeah... just-" Catra paused for a moment. "Labour is just- harsh on the body..." she admits, looking up at Catra. Adora gives her a weird look of confusion, Catra sighs with a smile and looks intk the cradle at Rubi. 

"You-... you had a- who is the fath-" Catra cut Adora off "no one... no one that matters anyways..." she admits with a sigh.

"How old are they?" Adora asks as she looks down at the kitten in the cradle, she was obviously Catra's child. She was a wild cat after all, she didn't have the soft freckles that Catra had. But she did have a coat of fur and skin that was quite similar to Catra's.

"She's only a few days old..." Catra explains, she looks up at Adora nervously. She was nervous at what Adora would think about her, but Aodra had already fallen in love with the Kitten. "Wh-whats her name?..." Adora asks with a wide smile.

"Rubi..." Catra sighs in relief, she was glad Adora actually wanted something to do with the Kitten. "Hi, Rubi..." Adora coos at the kitten, she let out a soft whine and starts to squirm at the lavk of her mother's attention. 

Catra immediately got up and carefully picks the Kitten up, she leans the kitten against her chest and Rubi digs her claws into the Wildcats shirt and hods on for dear life. "There we go, now you're happy now right?..." she hums softly. 

Adora nearly melts at the sight of the two "why doesn't she open her eyes?" Adora asks.

"Because they only do that when they're around two weeks old, idiot..." she laughs a little as she gently rubs the kittens back "missed you, Adora..." Catra mumbles softly.

"I love you too, Catra..." Adora smiles as she walks over to the wildcats, she set a hand on Catra's shoulder and coo's at the child once again. "She's gorgeous... like you'' Adora says with a smile, Catra couldn't hold back her smile at that. 

"Oh shut it you sap...."


	4. Eyes

Adora damn near cried when Rubi opened her eyes, Catra was ashamed to admit that she DID cry when Rubi showed her gorgeous blue eyes. Adora tried to tease her about it "so much for being- ack!" She was cut off by an elbow to the gut. 

"I had this two weeks ago! I cried when I dropped a plate" she scoffs with a smile.

"Y'know... Bow and Glimmer want to meet her..." Adora mumbles softly, a bit nervous for Catra's answer. 

"Absolutely not..." Catra says as she gently played with the Kitten's fur, she was still over protective over Rubi. 

Adora sighs "knew that was the answer... Catra... I know you hate talking about it-" she was cut off once more.

"I can't tell you who the father is" Catra interrupts as she curls closer to her Kitten, a soft growl coming from her lips as she thought about that man. He hated the thought of his touch, she hoped that she could have gotten over how gross she felt during the whole thing. But she didn't... 

Catra thought that afterwards she would feel better, but if anything she felt worse. She couldn't sleep the entire night after that. "Why?... why won't you at least tell me his name? Its not like I'd go looking for him..." Adora sighs in annoyance.

"Its not that I won't- I-... I can't..." Catra admits "I don't know his name... he was just some Fright zone guard..." she sighs.

"It- I was trying to get over you... I-I hated it- I wanted to puke the entire time" she says as a few tears spilt from her eyes.

Adora immediately felt a sense of dread, she carefully set her hand on her shoulder and laid behind her. Adora pulls the wild cat closer and into a cuddle "I-I'm sorry... I should have followed you when you left" she admits.

"No... I was being stupid by leaving" she admits "But at least we have her now..." she hums, Adora nods in agreement and watches as Catra starts to purr to the Kitten. She couldn't help but gush at the side 

"oh my god- you're so cute-" Adora laughs.

Catra groans in annoyance "I am not cute!" She yells.

Rubi starts to fuss and Catra drops the subject to console her, she rubs her cheek against Rubi's and lets out another purr. Adora tried to hold back a snicker but failed "do you want her to cry?..." Catra growls softly as she sends a glare at Adora.

"Right... sorry" She says with a shake of her head. "Fortunately she looks almost exactly like you" Adora notes. 

"Yeah... I noticed... hopefully she doesn't get your Brains..." Catra teases.

Adora thinks for a moment "what do you mean by th- are you calling me an idiot!?" Adora says with a smile.

"Obviously..." she says as she turns her head to press a kiss against Adora's cheek.


	5. Princess prom

Catra was against the idea of going to the princess prom without Rubi, even more against the idea of leaving her with Scorpia's friends from the fright zone. But fortunately Adora had convinced her to go without the kitten, she lectured the three about what would happen if Rubi had even a scratch on her when she got back to the Fright zone. Which would be a little difficult considering the kitten already has razor sharp claws. Catra had considered claw caps for her for that reason.

Catra let a soft growl leave her throat as they sailed on the water, she shoots daggers at it as they pass through the gates. Why did the second Princess prom need to be at Mermista's place!? She hated it the last time she was here! She much preferred that ice brats kingdom. Adora set a hand on her shoulder "relax, Catra..." she hums softly and set a hand on her waist. "Everything will be fine... its just water" she says with a smirk as they unboard the ship, Catra keeps a tight grip on Adora as they do so. 

They showed their invitations to the giards and they were lead into a large ball room, Adora immediately tries to find Mermista. Catra couldn't help but smile as she watches Adora in a creme white dress that came down to her ankles, she wasn't one for Tiaras but she made an exception for Adora. Catra was about to follow when she heard a loud voice call out to her. She turns to see Entrapta making her way through a crowd to get to her. 

"I'm surprised you came! Oh-! How's Rubi? Did you bring her?" Entrapta asks excitedly ''I've never actually met a baby wild cat before" she notes "it'd be interesting to-" Catra cuts her off.

"How do you know about Rubi!?" Catra asks confused "oh yeah... Perfuma told me!" She explains "I told her not too!" Catra groans in annoyance "I haven't told anyone! I swear!" The purple haired girl promises

"You better not of!" Catra says, you could see a tinge of a blush on her cheeks. "Do you have any pictures though?..." Entrapta asks "Children are interesting and I'd like to test yours to help in the process of deciding if I ever want one" Entrapta explains.

Catra glares at her "no I'm not letting you run tests on my kitten!" She shows her fangs, getting over protective of her baby. 

"Okay okay! Sorry... just asking" Entrapta sighs "I wasn't expecting you of all people to have a child first... wait- whose the father?" Entrapta asks "because I don't believe theres a way for a woman to get pregnant on her own..." she notes

"That- that isn't any of your business..." Catra shook her head and crossed her arms "all that matters if Adora is here with me to raise her..." she explains.

"Anyway thats enough talk about your child, I need to find bow! We have lots to talk about" Entrapta says before she walks away again. 

Catra was about to turn around but felt a pair of hands slip up her slides and someone rest their chin against her shoulder. She freezes in fear and was about to attack the stranger "What was Entrapta so excited about?" Adora asks, she was relieved to hear that voice.

"Perfuma told her about Rubi and she wanted to run tests on her to decide if she wanted a kid" Catra sighs "it was- weird..." she sighs "how was talking to Mermista?" Catra asks, turning to look at her. "Haven't found her yet..." Adora sighs "did talk to Glimmer though... haven't told her about the baby thing yet though... she still is a bit judgmental since you left me... again..." she explains. 

"I don't blame her..." Catra sighs as rubs the back of her neck.

Back in the fright zone Scorpia's friends were having issues, they had to tape the Kitten's claws to keep from scratching them even more. All of their arms needed to be bandaged, but hey! There weren't any scratches on Rubi! They'd have to take the tape off later, which would be.... difficult... The fact that Rubi would cry constantly was even more difficult, it may have been the fact that she missed her mother because they tried EVERYTHING. Fortunately they had gotten the kitten to bed.

Catra and Adora came back late that night, a little tipsy but fine regardless. Scorpia's friends were relieved when they came into the room, they had left the room as soon as they came in. "You think she was trouble for them?" Adora asks.

"Well she's my kid, you tell me" Catra says as she gently picked up the kitten from her spot on the bed, she was about to out her in the crib when she noticed the tape. "Those motherfuc-" 

"Catra! No swearing infront of Rubi" Adora demands.

"But they put tape on her claws! I get they're sharp but tape!?" Catra scoffs.

"Those motherfuckers!" Adora says, a bit pissed off at that. She carefully helped peel the tape off the girls nails. "Never getting anyone to watch her except me..." Catra let out a soft growl as she laid Rubi down in her crib. 

"Well thats an overexaggerating..." Adora sighs "just never get those three to babysit again..." she says as she lays down in bed.

Catra lays beside her and Adora pulls her into a cuddle "nope... never leaving her alone again..." Catra scoffs as she closed her eyes. "Yeah well we'll need time alone sometimes don't you think?" Adora asks with a smile.

"Thats the only exception..." Catra corrects herself.


End file.
